


Soul and soldier

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cop Jensen, M/M, Robot Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen是个刚正式参加工作的小警察。他被新指派了一个搭档，是一个DRN机器人，那个机器人叫Jared。P.S.参考《机器之心》中的设定（仅参考不遵从）……MX是没什么自我想法的机器人，但是战斗能力超群。DRN是有类似灵魂的机器人，他们一切都尽可能像人类，有自主的想法和情感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul and soldier

这真是个糟糕的开始。这是Jensen踏入警局后脑子里出现的第一句话。  
好吧没错他是个刚刚参加工作的小菜鸟，但并不代表他没有信心做好这份工作，毕竟他可是从正规警校毕业的优秀学生，在学校就一直被称作是工作狂的他可一向信心满满。  
但是他看到了他上司的女秘书——如果他的眼镜片没什么问题的话，那么那个人真的是那位在警校时就一直看他不顺眼的大美女，Jessica Alba。  
“你好，Ackles，又见面了。”  
说到底Jensen也不知道Alba为什么总对他带有莫名的敌意，读警校时的死党总调侃说是因为Jensen抢了她校花的位置，随后被Jensen一脚踹到隔壁寝室。  
女孩扬起漂亮脸蛋和Jensen打招呼，伸过来的手指尖冰凉。Jensen扯开嘴角露出礼貌性的微笑和她握过手后僵硬地走进新上司的办公室，因为他始终能感受到女孩的目光焦灼在他的背上。  
“新来的？”上司是个有点秃顶的矮个子男人，手搭在一摞文件夹上，“叫什么名字？”  
“Jensen Ackles，Sir.”Jensen有点不自然地咽了咽口水，因为就算隔着办公室的透明玻璃门依然能感受到Alba的眼神。  
“我叫Eric Kripke，你可以叫我Eric，Jensen。”Eric看着Jensen局促的样子微笑了一下，摊开手里的文件夹，“刚参加工作都会比较紧张，别怕。简历上说你各方面能力都很优秀，但你没有什么实战经验……你对毒品了解有多少？”  
“除了学校教的那些，就是影视剧里演的那些了，Sir。”  
“演技呢？”  
Jensen愣了一下，“高中时演过话剧。”  
“那就够了。”Eric将手里的文件夹递给Jensen，“这是给你的第一个案子。在布鲁克林的一个酒吧里有人目睹过违禁药品交易，规模不大，参与交易的基本上也只是一群喜欢刺激的小青年而已，但是我们需要收集点证据去查封那个地方。”  
“好。”Jensen粗略地扫了一下文件夹里的资料，只是份简单的收集情报工作，果然不会给菜鸟什么大案子。  
“对了每个警员都会配备一个MX做搭档。去找我的秘书Jessica，她会给你安排你的MX。”Eric上下打量了一下Jensen，笑着开口，“去酒吧的时候别忘了把眼镜摘了。”  
Jensen脸一红，下意识用手推了推金丝边框的眼镜，小声道了句别便退出了Eric的办公室。  
他知道自己戴眼镜的样子有多蠢……但是他正忙于搬家，真的记不太清楚自己随手把隐形眼镜丢到了哪个箱子里。他开始搜索着大脑里的每个角落，希望自己回忆起来。  
一边想事情一边走路的后果就是容易撞上人——他一头撞上了迎面走过来的人，硬邦邦的质感说明了他撞上的是名不会产生痛觉的MX，但是良好的修养还是让他脱口而出一句“对不起”。  
“没关系的先生。”完全出乎Jensen的意料，他没有听到生硬得像谷歌翻译似的机械性回答，反而听见了一个开朗、富有活力的男声。  
Jensen好奇地抬头，看见了一张和MX的刻板平庸完全不同的生动面孔，一双深绿色的眼睛正友好地看着他。Jensen惊得向后退了一步，对面人的眼睛中又多出了些狡黠。  
“你是……人？”  
“您很会开玩笑，Ackles先生。”  
“你知道我？”Jensen惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他可是个刚入行的新人，甚至还没登录到警局系统中，刚才看门的MX因为这一点差点将他当成入侵者直接枪毙了他。  
面前的这位咧开薄嘴唇笑了一声，“Alba小姐刚把您的资料给我，我是您的新搭档。”  
Jensen显然还没有弄清楚情况，“没有冒犯之意……不是说警员配备的都是MX……吗？如果我没记错的话你这个型号的是早已经下线的DRN？”  
“由于警局MX数量紧张，只剩下我还空闲着。”一个标准的笑容，礼貌地伸出手，“我叫Jared，我知道您是Jensen•Ross•Ackles先生，很高兴见到您。”  
“我也很高兴……”Jensen的人类大脑显然没有Jared的机械大脑处理数据快，下意识伸手去握那只手，“我对DRN了解并不多，在警校学的也都是和MX一起的作战方式……如果有冒犯的地方请见谅。”  
Jared的手并不像想象中那么凉，温热有力，而且仿生皮肤摸起来很柔软，就像一个活生生的人。  
“没关系的Ackles先生，和我相处过的人中，80%都说我有很好的性格。”  
Jared笑起来脸颊上露出两个可爱的酒窝，如果不是脸侧闪现出来的属于电流的蓝光，Jensen会以为他真的是人类而不是个仿生机器人。  
“啊，好，Ja……Jar……”  
“Jared。”  
“我正要说！”  
“你停顿了1.52秒，而且还重复了一遍，这说明你回忆不起我的名字。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“您是说让我开启静音模式吗？”Jared眨了眨眼睛，语气轻快。  
“你还有静音模式……那开启吧。”Jensen感觉额角一跳一跳地疼，他将这归结于眼镜散光度数有些偏高。  
“啊，对不起，静音模式的数据没有被Alba小姐输入……暂时无法开启静音模式。”  
好吧。Jensen现在要重新考虑一下那个校花的问题了——Alba大概真的因为那件事记恨于他。

Jensen边开车边考虑如果他把这个DRN机器人炸碎要赔给警局多少钱，但是一想到上学时申请的贷款还没还清以及警察少得可怜的薪水，他决定还是忍受着耳边喋喋不休的噪音。  
“我的旧搭档总问我和MX有什么区别……我特想问他在警校都学了什么，DRN和MX的区别居然都不知道，而且还蠢兮兮地问我被打一下会不会疼，有没有生理需求……他指的的是性方面。怎么会有人好奇那么多问题……”  
Jensen一脚急刹车狠踩了下去，坐在副驾驶上的Jared身体向前猛地一冲，被安全带啪地拦了回来拍在坚硬的座椅上。  
Jensen扭过头怒视着Jared，果不其然看到Jared咬伤了舌头，正不爽地皱着眉。  
“就算感觉不到疼你也会不舒服的吧，”Jensen揉了揉胀痛不已的额头，语气很生硬，“那就闭嘴，不然我会揍你。”  
“对不起Ackles先生，我无法开启静音模式。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“先生，您这样会伤害我的感情。”Jared用委屈的眼神望着Jensen，“您应该知道我这种DRN机器人一切设计都尽可能接近人类，我们和MX不一样是有情感有灵魂的。”  
Jensen抿了抿嘴唇，低下头深吸了一口气，一言不发地重新踩下油门。  
其实说实话Jensen并不希望和一个MX合作。他们没有任何独立思考的能力，所做的就是程序性处理数据服从任务，在警校的实践课时他和MX模拟机的交流从来都很不愉快，所以在看到自己的搭档是个DRN时他不得不承认自己心中暗喜了一下。  
虽然传闻说DRN机器人存在巨大的设计缺陷，就是容易感情用事，看看他身边这个还要加上一点话唠……但也比冷冰冰的MX要好不是么。  
眼镜所带来的不适还在困扰着他，但这么想想心情居然好了不少，于是他开始为自己刚才恶劣的态度而感到内疚。他不时用余光瞥着副驾驶上真的安静下来了的Jared，心里盘算着怎么向他道歉。  
“请把车停在路边，Ackles先生。”  
还是Jared就先打破了沉默，Jensen将车靠向一边停下，疑惑地看向Jared。  
Jared直接伸手摘掉了Jensen的眼镜，一只手扶住他的后脑，用那双狭长的深绿色眼睛直直地对视着Jensen的双眼。Jensen吓了一跳想反抗，被Jared握住了手腕。  
“别动。”  
感觉到Jared没什么敌意，握住他手腕的手心也很暖，Jensen便没有再挣扎，绷紧了身体僵硬地回视着Jared的眼睛，目光不由自主地在Jared的脸上扫视了一圈，心里暗暗想这个DRN设计得还真是人性化，挑了这么一副讨人喜欢的长相。  
过了几秒种Jared放开了他，“请在这里等我一会儿，Ackles先生。”  
还没等Jensen答应Jared就打开车门迈了出去。好吧，Jensen好脾气地靠在座椅靠背上，干脆闭上眼睛希望能缓解些头痛。  
Jared回来得很快，手里拿着个小纸袋，坐回到座位上时还说了句“不好意思久等了”。Jensen挑了挑眉，好奇地看着那个纸口袋。  
“你拿了什么？”  
Jared从里面掏出个小盒子，打开后发现是一副隐形眼镜。Jensen愣住了，任凭Jared用宽大的手掌托起他的脸，动作轻柔地将小小的凝胶镜片放进他眼睛里。他转了转眼珠，发现眼前的世界清晰起来，头部的不适也被减轻。  
“资料上显示您是个性格温和的人，但对于我的态度有些……不温和，大概是由于身体的不适或者工作上的不顺利导致你心情差，鉴于你第一天工作不太存在工作不顺利这个可能，那么就是您身体上的不适。在十分钟内您揉了不下三次额角，扶了四次眼镜，说明这副眼镜并不是你经常佩戴，它引起了你的头痛。刚才我看到那里正好有一家眼镜店，于是我让您停车并为您做了一次屈光不正的检查。我想角膜接触镜会减轻您头痛的症状。”  
“谢谢。”Jensen低声地道谢，第一次觉得Jared话唠起来也很可爱，“我为我刚才的态度向你道歉。”  
“没有关系的Ackles先生。”Jared又露出了那对小酒窝，“你的眼睛很漂亮，挡在眼镜后面可惜了。”  
……我算是被一个机器人调戏了吗。Jensen重新发动汽车，没有再让Jared闭嘴。  
“您不要误会，除了眼睛，您别的部位也很好看。”  
“你还是闭嘴比较好。”

 

Jensen和Jared一起走进目标酒吧的时候酒吧里还没有多少人。Jared穿了件帽衫使他看起来像个年轻的大学生，而Jensen一点都不担心他会暴露机器人身份——Jared简直活泼得比他看起来还像个人类。  
Jensen靠在吧台边，柔和的光洒在他的侧脸勾勒出完美的线条，浓密的暗金色睫毛纤长卷翘，又大又绿的眼睛亮得像是在发光。Jared的视线不由自主地被吸引，感觉自己的数据库中关于“好看”的定义又要更新了。  
“我脸上有毒品吗？”Jensen皱了皱秀气的细眉，“注意下别人的动静，我可是这个酒吧里唯一一个没有嫌疑的人。”  
Jared忙扭开头，看到酒吧的门被打开，涌进来七八个头上脸上有着纹身的男人和一个女孩，那女孩向酒吧里张望，看到Jensen后指着他大喊起来。  
“你认识她吗？”Jared戳戳Jensen的胳膊，“那伙人要过来了。”  
“不认识，但是这种情况下应该别惹麻烦。”Jensen放下手里的酒杯，看到他和Jared被对方围起来时不自然地抿了抿嘴唇，抬起头对着那群看着不太友好的男人讪讪地笑，“嘿，我说……”  
还没等Jensen说完面前的男人便挥起了拳头，Jensen险险地闪过，心里暗暗叫苦。  
他的工作才刚刚开始就遇上了这种事情，本不想引人注意这下子都要被注意了。Jensen躲闪着对方的攻击，在好几只手的推搡下跌跌撞撞地脱离了攻击圈，想逃走时却发现Jared被那群人围在中间。  
该死的，怎么一个机器人还没我能打？Jensen忍不住在心里破口大骂，再看到其中一个满身肌肉的大汉一脚踹中Jared的胳膊时忙扑过去，一拳打在那个大汉的鼻梁上。  
大块头捂着鼻子哀嚎着弯下腰，Jensen用膝盖狠狠顶上那人的小腹，让他倒在地上蜷成一团。立刻有几个拳头砸向Jensen，Jensen护着头脸让拳头落在自己的胳膊和身上，看准机会飞起一脚踢开离他最近的一个人，揪起Jared的衣领将他从地上拖起来。  
Jensen用力将Jared扯到自己身后，抬腿踹翻了挡在他面前举起椅子要砸下去的恶棍同时对Jared大吼，“快跑！跑！跑会不会！”  
Jared像是被吓了一跳，没等他反应过来Jensen就已经狠拽他的衣袖奔跑了起来。他机械性地迈开双腿跟着Jensen一起狂奔，路灯在Jensen身上的皮夹克上投下橙色的微光，在那具灵活柔韧的身体上流淌。  
几根有力白皙的手指紧紧地扣住他的衣袖，像是永远都不会松开。  
Jared忍不住翻转手掌，把Jensen的手腕握在掌心。

他们拐了好几个弯穿过了无数个狭小的巷子才彻底摆脱了那伙人，回到了Jensen的新公寓——一间简陋狭小的房间，屋顶的灯光昏暗，地上摆着几个没打开的纸箱。  
Jensen气喘吁吁地一屁股坐在椅子上，陈旧的椅子发出一声呻吟。肾上腺素褪去后他才感觉到疲惫和疼痛，刚才被揍过的地方一定留下了淤青，他这样想着，但他更关心Jared的情况，路上一句话都没说可不是那个话唠的风格。  
“你怎么样？”  
“你为什么要这么做？我只是个DRN，就算我被砸烂了也是会被修好的，但你是活生生的人类，你不应该回来救我。”  
Jared站在Jensen面前看着他，微微颔首，身侧垂着一只严重变形的胳膊。Jensen想查看那只胳膊的损伤程度，在被Jared躲开后抬起头，正对上Jared的眼睛。  
“你是我的搭档。”Jensen淡淡地笑了一下，明媚得照亮了昏暗的房间，“你说过你有情感有灵魂，有灵魂就会受伤……我不能把你丢下。”  
“谢谢你。”Jared歪头思考了一秒钟，输出了一句最恰当的回答，“如果我是个人类，我会因为今晚的事情而决定和你做一辈子的朋友。”  
Jensen腼腆地低下头，“也许吧。”他的视线又一次落在Jared的手臂上，“我得洗个澡换身衣服，考虑下一步应该怎么办……还是先修修你那条拧成面包圈的胳膊，再扯出你那个金属大脑看看里面都装了什么，怎么连打架都不会。”  
“我在执行上一个任务的时候被人植入了病毒，格斗程序还没有重新安装。”Jared认真地回答，“其次……Ackles先生，面包圈不是这个形状的。”  
“……好吧。”Jensen伸长胳膊从一边的箱子里取出一卷胶带，“把衣服脱了。”  
Jared看着那卷胶带嘴角不受控制地抽动着，“你认真的？”  
“怎么了，我又不是技术人员。暂时固定一下，等有空了再去警局找Alba让她联系人修理，在这之前我只能做到这一步。”  
Jared的处理器告诉他，这时候Jensen脸上的笑容绝对是在幸灾乐祸，并且存在99.8%的可能性Jensen会在看到他自己的杰作后笑到岔气。  
但是Jensen笑起来真的很好看——绿眼睛里噙着笑出来的泪水，长睫毛在笔挺的鼻梁上投下一小片阴影，红润姣好的嘴唇咧开露出洁白整齐的牙齿，齿间隐约可见柔软粉红的舌头。Jared的脑中突然蹦出“吻”这个词语，让他有些好奇，接吻会是怎样的感觉。  
于是他伸出裹满胶带的手臂按住Jensen的肩膀，俯下身，准确地吻住了那两片由于惊讶而微张的丰满嘴唇。  
Jensen从来没想过工作的第一天就会被一群人无缘无故地打一顿，更没想过自己会被机器人搭档强吻……谁说有个DRN搭档要比MX好来着？他下意识向后退却被Jared固定住了后脑，被撬开牙齿后一条柔软的舌头伸进了他的口腔，之前由于他的急刹车而咬破的裂口处露出细微的电流，在他的口中舔舐时留下的酥麻感让他全身发软。  
Jared的设计者真他妈的……人性化。Jensen晕晕乎乎地想，要不然那该死的嘴唇怎么这有弹性，而且温热。  
人类的口腔很柔软，味道有些甘甜，舌尖相碰时肌肉会战栗同时发出好听的鼻音。Jared的手从Jensen的后脑移到脸侧，默默记录着这些数据。Jensen用手无力地推着他的胸膛，他才发现自己已经妨碍人类呼吸太长时间。  
他放开了Jensen，Jensen涨红着脸急喘，睫毛上挂着点晶莹的泪珠，瞪了他一眼从椅子上站起身，撞开他走进浴室里啪地摔上了门。  
Jared不知道Jensen是生气了还是在害羞，他的机械大脑无法判断出来这一点。在他用过热的CPU思考Jensen属于哪种时浴室的门突然又被打开，Jensen从门后伸出脑袋，“你进入休眠状态休息吧，明天一早陪我去那个酒吧，我们进去看看他们的仓库里有没有什么可疑的物品。”Jensen停顿了一下，“还有，今天发生的事……先别向上面汇报，我不想搞砸我的第一个案子。”  
“包括我们接吻的部分吗，Ackles先生？”Jared伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇上残留的Jensen的味道，得意地看着Jensen的脸又一次红透，“而且你有一颗后磨牙患了龋齿。我或许应该向你的牙医报告一下。”  
“闭嘴！休眠！”  
Jared笑着看着浴室们再次被摔上，默默地认定了Jensen的反应属于后者。

当他们溜进酒吧的后门，从各式各样的酒箱和酒桶里发现大量高纯度冰毒的时候，Jared不小心碰响了警报器。  
“抱歉……”Jared一脸无辜地举起了缠满胶带的手臂，“它不听我使唤。”  
“趴下！”  
子弹擦着他们的头皮打在身后的箱子上，Jensen从后腰处拔出手枪，一个侧滚单膝跪地向着子弹袭来的方向射击。对方的子弹停顿了两秒钟，凌乱的脚步声开始向他们靠近。  
“走这边。”Jared拽拽Jensen的衣角，“这边有个窗户，而且没人把守。”  
“你的摄像头眼睛把刚才的画面记录下来了吗？”Jensen跟在Jared身后，不时反手向后面射击，“向警局请求支援，画面能同步传输过去吗？”  
“不行……”Jared焦虑地拍了拍脑袋，“这个破地方有信号干扰，无法发出任何指令或者文件……我现在就相当于一块移动硬盘。”  
“那就等逃出去再说。”Jensen板着脸的样子有点吓人，目光锐利地看着拐角处敌人投下的影子，对着影子扣动扳机，“窗子打开了没有？”  
Jared跳起来用手肘狠狠地敲碎了玻璃，“打开了。”  
“好，你跳出去，我马上……”  
Jensen的声音被一声闷闷的痛呼打断，已经爬上了窗台的Jared回过头，发现Jensen靠着墙壁滑坐在地上，脚边一滩深红色的血液正在慢慢扩大。  
“Jensen！”Jared急急地唤着搭档的名字，“你受伤了！”  
“只是小腿。”Jensen的声音因为疼痛而带上颤抖，但是持枪射击的手依然稳稳地没有任何动摇，“你快逃，把证据给警局带回去。”  
“那你……”  
“带着我的话你跑不远。”Jensen抬起布满了冷汗的脸，勉强向Jared扯出笑容，“别管我。”  
Jared看着Jensen苍白的微笑，画面从感受器传达到他人造的大脑，处理后得到了一个冷冰冰的答案：如果他就这么走了的话，他再次见到这个笑容的概率低于5%。  
Jensen会被杀死的。  
他顿时产生一种类似于心痛的感觉，像是把他的灵魂层层剥开，从中狠狠剜除一部分。  
他记起他和旧搭档一起看过的一部老电影，叫《Léon》。电影结局时男主角将生的希望留给他深爱着的小女孩，将她从砸出的缺口推出让她逃走，而自己选择了死亡。而他们看完电影后的第二天他的旧搭档就死了——被一群武装分子活活打死，而他受到病毒的影响只能僵在原地眼睁睁看着鲜血从搭档的口鼻中涌出，眼睛一点点失去神采。  
他不打算像电影中的那个小女孩一样哭哭啼啼地独自逃走，也不打算让Jensen成为那个最终惨死的男主角……明明从长相上看Jensen才更像那个小姑娘。  
他更不想让自己的无能再次导致自己的搭档被杀。  
昨天Jensen没有丢下他，现在他也不能丢下Jensen。  
他跳回到Jensen的身边，Jensen生气地用圆圆的绿眼睛瞪他。他不顾Jensen的反抗将他从地上抱起来，从窗口一跃而出。  
“我不会丢下你一个人。”Jared边狂奔边搜索着网络信号，“虽然没安装格斗程序但我的搬运程序可是刚更新过。”  
“屁！你搬运东西用公主抱的啊！”Jensen气得脸都皱到了一起，“他们要是追上来了就谁都跑不了！”  
“不会的。”Jared那只受损的手臂不停使唤地一打滑，差点把Jensen摔出去，Jensen被吓得一激灵，下意识伸手环住了Jared的脖子。  
“对不起。”Jared诚挚地道歉。  
“如果你把脸上的贱笑收收还比较有说服力。”Jensen彻底被气到没脾气，失血带来的虚脱感让他实在无力在吐槽这些。他抱住Jared脖子的手臂在一点点失去力气，最后垂到Jared胸前。  
“再坚持一下，Jensen，马上就会有救援来了。”Jared鼓励着他的搭档，“求援信号已经发出。”  
“说得像我受了多重的伤似的。”Jensen虚弱地笑了笑，第一次因公受伤让他略带自豪地逞着强，“都没有多疼。”  
Jared嗯了一声收紧手臂。他抱着Jensen跑过一个拐角，红蓝相间的警车灯在迎接着他们。

拜新受的伤所赐，Jensen在刚参加工作的第三天便得到了短暂的假期。止疼药和发热让他昏昏沉沉地时睡时醒——反正除了护士和医生没有任何人来看过他，好在他受到了很好的照顾。  
在他入院后的第三个清晨，他睁开眼睛的时候看到窗边站着一个熟悉的身影，狭长的眼睛里映出阳光的色彩。  
“感觉怎么样？”Jared走到床边用手抚上他的额头，“烧已经退了。口渴吗？”  
Jensen刚想说话就被喉咙干渴引起的咳嗽打断了。Jared从床头柜里取出一瓶水拧开，贴心地在瓶子里插了根吸管，递到Jensen唇边。  
Jensen乖乖地张嘴含住吸管。  
“拜托，他伤的是腿又不是手。”  
Alba的声音从另一侧传来，Jensen被吓了一跳差点呛住，“Alba？你怎么来了？”  
“我就不能来看看你嘛。”女孩翻了个白眼，语气却柔和友好，“我知道你和我之间的关系一直很紧张，但是你是我的同事又是老同学，你受伤了我还是蛮担心的。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“我这次就是把你的搭档小机器人送过来，顺便告诉你我花了两天的时间终于把他所有的程序都安装好了。”Alba冲他笑了笑，“另外，也许等你伤好了我们可以出去喝个下午茶，或者吃个晚餐什么的……别紧张，我对你没什么别的意思。我只是想说，也许以前我们有过一些误会，但是现在我们都长大了。”  
“我知道。”Jensen也报以微笑，“谢谢你。”  
“哦对了。”漂亮女孩在走出病房前回头加了一句话，“校花投票只有一年你的票数比我高。”  
Jared在旁边噗嗤乐出声，Jensen愤愤地瞪了他一眼。  
“事实证明，”Jared把脸凑近，看着Jensen苍白的脸颊染上粉红色，“校花投票还是蛮有可信度的。”  
“嘿，你应该知道我的手没受伤，”Jensen拍打着Jared毛茸茸的头，“我还是可以揍你的。”  
Jared拉过Jensen的手，俯下身在他的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，“随时恭候。”  
Jensen闷闷地笑出声，“我要问问Alba是不是把你的属性都调成了性爱机器人。”  
“性爱机器人的话应该按照你的样子制作，肯定大卖。”  
Jensen这下子连耳尖都红透了，“闭嘴。”  
“您是说让我开启静音模式吗？”Jared一本正经地发问，语气里带着挡也挡不住的笑意。  
“不需要。”Jensen主动伸手环住Jared的脖子，看着Jared绿色的眼睛里深深埋藏着的灵魂，“以后都不需要了。”

——THE END


End file.
